Many applications of integrated circuits require acquisition of sensor information derived from sensing events related to physical objects or phenomena that are external to the integrated circuits of the applications. The sensor information relating to events being sensed may include sensor quantities such as positioning (including positioning and orientation of a physical object) and detection (including measurement of, e.g., a current pulse). Often, such applications require relatively accurate sensor information of events such physical objects and phenomenon that changes relatively quickly with respect to one or more reference values. However, when a physical object moves (and/or the detected phenomenon changes) relatively quickly, the ability of various sensors to accurately to detect and provide (e.g., relatively) instantaneous sensor information typically decreases. Likewise, providing accurate sensor information at increased resolution typically decreases, for example, the rates at which sensor quantities can be determined from the provided sensor information.